¿Puedes recordarme?
by AnnelieChan
Summary: Un accidente que dejó a Arthur con amnesia se convierte en un obstacúlo para Alfred quién deberá arreglarselas para recuperar su amor.
1. ¿Inicio o final?

_**Pareja:**_ USUK, ArthurxAlfred.

Bien, soy nueva aquí, así que para empezar _ehm... hola(?_ Es mi primer fic así que solo espero que me vaya bien en esto, si es bien recibido seguiré, si no, tal vez lo deje, bien, comencemos con esto…

 _¿Puedes recordarme?_

Era una reunión de países nuevamente, esa tarde estaba sumamente agotado, me quedé pensando en muchas cosas hasta tarde, tuve un sueño particularmente inquietante…

Me encontraba caminando por un bosque, no sé porque razón en realidad, este sueño era demasiado real, podía sentir la brisa del aire agitar mi cabello, era fresca e incluso tenía humedad en ella y los rayos del sol que salían entre las nubes me brindaban un calor especial e iluminaban hermosamente el camino, escuchaba los alegres cantos de las aves silvestres, las observaba volar plácidamente de un lugar a otro, provocando así que las hojas de los otoñales árboles de aquél lugar cayeran, y al final del camino estaba él, sus ojos color esmeralda estaban febrilmente iluminados y sus robustas cejas estaban arqueadas, provocando que sus ojos se viesen más hermosos, él me llamaba, no podía escucharlo, pero por el movimiento de sus labios pude notarlo, intentaba correr hacia él… pero no podía moverme, de pronto de sus hermosos ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, y su sonrisa desapareció, comenzó a gritar, no podía hacer nada aquél camino comenzó a extenderse y yo seguía estancado lejos de él, oh…cuanto deseaba ir a su lado, pues sentí, que si él desaparecía de ese camino… yo… no podría estar más a su lado…

Entonces desperté, estaba cubierto de sudor frío, tenía una sensación de pesar en el pecho… tenía que ver a Arthur lo más rápido que pudiese, esa noche no pude conciliar más el sueño y ahora estoy aquí, sigo teniendo esa sensación de pesar en el pecho no puedo prestar atención a lo que sea el tema hoy, necesito que esto termine pronto, necesito hablar con él… necesito saber que está bien.

Durante el descanso me dirigí a tomar café, estaba completamente agotado, lo vi pasar por el pasillo, y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a donde él se encontraba, todo estaba normal… que alivio.

¡Arthur!, ¡Arthur!

Oh, Alfred, ¿qué ocurre? –el rostro de Arthur pareció iluminarse por un momento, incluso se ruborizó un poco, sus verdes y hermosos ojos no me veían a mí, como es de costumbre, él siempre mira a otro lado y balbucea.

N-no es nada, solo quería preguntar, ¿quisieras ir a almorzar después de esto? –dije aliviado.

Lo siento Alfred, en otra ocasión, mejor, hoy tengo mucho trabajo que hacer –sonrió levemente. Anda, regresemos a la junta, aún hay mucho que hacer.

Entonces ambos regresamos a la sala de juntas, al terminar me reuní nuevamente con Arthur, lucía algo cansado, se veía pálido, algo no estaba bien, algo se sentía diferente, Arthur se despidió de mí y mencionó que iría a visitar una librería cercana antes de regresar a su casa, le sugerí hacerle compañía, pero él insistió mucho que quería ir solo así que lo dejé…

Contemplé su silueta desaparecer entre una multitud de personas y entonces, supe que algo estaba mal, comencé a correr como en mi sueño, mientras más avanzaba más eterno era para mí el tiempo, entonces pasó, a una calle de distancia pude escuchar un auto derrapar y observé una multitud de personas, había un vacío en mi pecho, un pesar… como hoy cuando desperté, no pude contener mis lágrimas y mientras corría rezaba porque no fuese él…

Me abría paso entre la multitud de personas mientras me preparaba para lo peor y así fue, en el suelo se encontraba él como pude llegué a donde él se encontraba y desesperadamente gritaba su nombre, se encontraba inconsciente, se había golpeado en la cabeza fuertemente, mientras lloraba pronuncié su nombre muchas veces.

¡Arthur, por favor…! –repetía desesperadamente mientras las lágrimas brotaban por mis ojos.

Cuando llegaron los paramédicos y lo colocaron en una camilla, decidí ir con él al hospital, al querer subir en la ambulancia un paramédico dijo

Solo los familiares pueden subir, ¿es familiar? –dijo el paramédico seriamente.

Sí… -nunca creí que tuviese que recurrir a esto. Soy su hermano…

Está bien, suba.

Abordé la ambulancia lo más rápido que pude y tras de mí, las puertas se cerraron y el pesar en mi corazón aumentó más…

Capítulo 1. _¿Inicio o final?_

.

.

.

Bien, esto es todo, espero que alguien lo lea en esta semana y haya sido de su agrado, hagan sus reviews, pónganme en sus favs o aunque sea denle amor y amm… no me apedreen, por favor, soy nueva. *llora*.

En esta semana lo actualizaré nuevamente~

Bye-bye!~.


	2. Atrapado en el pasado

_**Respuesta a**_ **HelloIt'sMe** : Gracias por la bienvenida. ;A; ¿De verdad soy la primera para ti con un amnésico Arthur? No tenía ni idea, continuaré con esto, contigo como público me basta. u,w,u

 _ **Respuesta a**_ _ **Keiyah R. Chan:**_ Sí, me gusta sufrir y compartir el dolor. u3u

 _ **Respuesta a Mindnight Desperfect:**_ ¡Eso no es nada!, prepárate para más intriga. XD

Capítulo 2. Atrapado en el pasado.

Nos encontrábamos en la ambulancia con rumbo al hospital más cercano, el olor de aquél lugar me deprimía, y era aún peor ver a Arthur en esas condiciones y no poder hacer nada por él, no quiero perderlo, aunque siendo una nación aquello no podría ser, entonces… ¿cómo es que el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña terminó en esas condiciones?, no lo sé, pero si algo es seguro es que tiene relación con el sueño, ver a Arthur en la camilla y al paramédico revisando sus signos vitales me inquietaba, únicamente aumentaba el dolor en mi pecho, de repente, un aire de melancolía recorrió mi alma y otra vez comencé a llorar, sin motivo, me sentía solo, sentía que por alguna razón algo malo resultaría de todo esto, no quiero que Arthur se vaya de mi vida…

Cuando me asomé por la ventana noté que ya estaba oscuro, el brillo de las estrellas iluminaba la noche y un aura violeta cruzaba por el horizonte, en ese momento la ambulancia se detuvo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entonces se llevaron a Arthur; no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo sentirme y todo lo que podía hacer era esperar y rezar porque algo no le ocurriera.

Mientras esperaba, seguía pensando en lo de hace poco, ¿ocurre algo en el Reino Unido que haya afectado a Arthur?; al ser las personificaciones de las naciones del mundo, nosotros no funcionamos como los seres humanos normales, ellos tienen un ciclo de vida y esa vida puede verse en riesgo en cualquier momento, sin embargo, al ser la representación de toda una nación los acontecimientos importantes influyen en nuestra salud y a veces formas de pensar, si hay algo mal en la economía o política eso se manifiesta en nosotros, si hay un desastre natural, afecta en nosotros e inclusive si no manejamos correctamente nuestras emociones puede influir en el país.

Inglaterra es una nación muy antigua, pues tiene más de 1000 años de edad, ha soportado de todo y pasado por grandes cambios a lo largo de las épocas, sin embargo, no es como los demás países, él tiene condiciones únicas; es testarudo, habla con amigos imaginarios, no controla sus sentimientos y cada vez que cumplo años misteriosamente se enferma.

Un médico llamó al final de la sala, mencionando el nombre del paciente y buscando al familiar que lo acompañaba.

—Kirkland, Arthur.

—Ah, yo lo acompaño.-Dije ansiosamente, quería ver a Arthur lo más pronto posible y asegurarme de que él se encontraba bien. — ¿Pasa algo?, ¿Es grave?

—Lo que pasa... –dijo el doctor algo confuso. —Es que ha ocurrido algo con el paciente, tiene una condición que no había visto nunca, según las radiografías sufrió una fuerte contusión cerebral y presenta algún tipo de amnesia, pero… en todos mis años como médico nunca había visto un caso tan único.

—A-a ¿A qué se refiere con amnesia?, ¡¿Único?! No comprendo, doctor... –nunca había estado más confuso y preocupado en toda mi vida —¿¡Qué le ocurrió a Arthur!?

—Bien, si me permite continuar, al parecer el paciente parece hacer olvidado muchas cosas, a la vez parece muy confundido, aunque yo también lo estoy, pareciera como si viniera de otra época, una en la que los avances tecnológicos eran muy pobres, todavía no logro entenderlo bien, pareciera como si estuviera siglos en el pasado. –expresó finalmente el médico completamente confundido.

— ¿Siglos?... ¿dice siglos? –mi corazón latía intensamente, necesitaba ver a Arthur, pero... una vez ahí ya no habría vuelta atrás, no tengo idea de que es lo que debería esperar al entrar en la habitación.

—S-sí, parece ser así, como si de un viajero en el tiempo se tratase, ah, pero que estoy diciendo, puede comprobarlo por sí mismo, se encuentra en esa habitación descansando.

Entonces me armé de valor para entrar en la habitación que le fue designada a Arthur, mentalmente me encontraba hecho un total desastre y solo podía esperar por el peor de los escenarios.

Ahí estaba él, apaciblemente, leyendo un libro como suele ser su costumbre, aunque… ese libro de ahí, ya lo ha leído antes, aunque, puedo entenderlo, ha perdido la memoria… ¡Aah~ me gustaría que me pasase eso con las hamburguesas, así podría saborearlas como si fuese la primera vez!, ¡ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA FANTASÍAS RIDÍCULAS, VINE A VER A ARTHUR!

Me abrí paso hasta llegar al lugar donde Arthur se encontraba, como si nada hubiese pasado él estaba ahí leyendo tranquilamente; la poca iluminación que pasaba por la ventana iluminaba sus verdes ojos y los hacían brillar haciéndolos parecer como dos grandes esmeraldas, sus rubios cabellos iluminados por el poco brillo de la noche, parecían como hilos de oro, y su pálida piel en la oscuridad de la habitación iluminada por la tenue luz de la lámpara lo hacía relucir como si fuese de porcelana, era como una perfecta escultura, sin embargo, él estaba ahí, era real, lo podía ver, lo podía tocar podía adorarlo.

Comencé a dudar sobre el asunto de la amnesia y, despreocupadamente, caminé hacia donde Arthur se encontraba. Al dar unos pasos sentí como si el pasillo fuera infinito y me costaba más trabajo llegar a él, no lo comprendí, pero recordé mi sueño y el dolor en mi pecho volvió, entonces noté que estaba a unos pasos de alcanzarle; justo antes de intentar dirigirle la palabra no supe que hacer y ahí, en la oscuridad de la habitación donde él no se percataba de mi presencia, me quedé paralizado, no podía decir nada, no podía moverme, entonces solo podía observarlo y comencé a cuestionar mi falta de valor, cuando de repente pude mover la boca un solo sonido salió de mi boca ''A-ar'', me sentí tan estúpido, volteé nuevamente hacia el lugar de Arthur solo para percatarme de que esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda se posaron en mí.

Arthur estaba ahí, contemplándome, con los ojos completamente abiertos por la impresión, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, entonces de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas y su boca pudo formular una sola palabra.

— ¿A- América?...

¡Bien!, eso es todo por hoy, quiero que el suspenso les torture, lamento no haber actualizado, pero, no tengo excusas, me pondré a trabajar en eso, ¡lo prometo! ;~;


	3. Aquí vamos de nuevo

**Notas mías de inicio** , pueden (o no(?)) leer si gustan: Como notaron, desaparecí hace más de dos meses (sí (?)), lo que pasó es que el cargador de mi laptop se averió y pues no puedo hacer nada sin ella;A; lamento si no contesto sus dudas en este capítulo, pero tenía prisa por hacerles saber que sigo viva y pues nada, la escuela y todo eso me tenía algo (muy) presionada, pero en mis ratos libres intenté avanzar cuanto pude, pero seguía siendo muy poco, ya, por fin lo terminé, aunque este ''nuevo'' cargador (es una porquería ;A;) está fallando bastante. Lo siento, de verdad, hasta la próxima. ;A;)

Sin más, el capítulo que por fin terminé

Capítulo 3.

Después de observar la expresión de Arthur pude darme cuenta de que él no reconocía la relación que compartía conmigo en ésta época, no puedo creerlo, ¿de verdad ha olvidado lo nuestro?, se ha quedado petrificado y el ambiente es muy deprimente, Arthur se notaba nervioso y completamente sorprendido, como si fuera la última persona a la que esperaba ver, y, como solía comportarse habitualmente después de haberme independizado interrumpió bruscamente.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— Yo…

— No te ha bastado con haberme abandonado, ahora vienes y te paseas frente a mí comportándote de manera inocente, ¿Quién te crees que eres, América?

— N-no es lo que parec…

— ¡Basta!, ¿Qué?, me dirás que no te odie y que simplemente deje pasar todo lo que has hecho por alto, tú, idiota… ¡Eres de lo peor!, primero me abandonas y ahora estás aquí con una presencia súper amistosa. _''Yo soy el héroe, es mi deber salvar el mundo''_ ¡Patrañas! –dice Arthur entre balbuceos y llanto.

— Arthur… ¡déjame hablar contigo!

— ¡NO!, no dejaré que llegue…

Arthur no podía controlarse y sentí, con cada segundo que pasaba, que sería más difícil explicar esto, no puedo pensar, no sé qué haré sólo sé que si él no se controla yo tampoco podré… no soportaría que él me aleje de su vida por algo que ya está muy fuera de lugar, ¿es que no me ve? Soy un adulto ahora, puedo hacerlo, puedo manejar esto aunque… lo peor que puede pasar es que él no lo entienda y se aleje de mí

— ¡HAN PASADO DOCIENTOS AÑOS, ARTHUR!

Sentí como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado, todo aquí y en la habitación, las personas alrededor pero al mismo tiempo era tan rápido, la expresión de Arthur parece haber cambiado, pero temo que no podré hacer que sienta lo mismo otra vez, ésta persona es la de aquella época, aquella persona que únicamente me veía como un hermano pequeño y no más. Ésta persona que está aquí presente es el gran Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña… no es Arthur… no sé cuánto tiempo lo será, no sé si algo cambiará, todo parece tan incierto.

Cuando era un niño me gustaba verme como un héroe, quería ser alguien que pudiera proteger el mundo en el que vive Inglaterra, quería protegerlo, porque sólo aquí vive él, porque es su mundo, porque es nuestro mundo, porque quiero proteger algo preciado… y quiero protegerlo a él; conforme el tiempo avanzaba aprendí muchas cosas sobre él, le fascinaba el té y la lectura, la jardinería, veía amigos imaginarios e incluso conversaba con ellos, él era tan frágil… ésta vez le he fallado, he fallado y se ha olvidado de nosotros y de todo lo que sentíamos, de lo que éramos.

Aquí estamos ahora, le fallé y sólo puedo ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos, está completamente en shock, no comprende lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor parecía ser sólo él y el mundo al que ''acaba de llegar'', seguramente esté asustado y me apartará de él. No quiero dejar que pase por esto sólo… no podría hacer algo tan cruel.

—HAHAHAHA, Vamos, América. ¿Qué clase de mala broma es esta?, ¡No me jodas!, ¿vienes a decir, que por arte de magia me encuentro en el futuro y tú eres la única persona con la que cuento en un ''momento'' tan difícil? –parecía estar realmente desesperado, su mirada parecía de un loco, realmente, ni él ni yo podíamos creer lo que pasaba —Hahaha,

Salí del cuarto en busca del doctor que atendió a Arthur, no podía mantenerlo aquí en ese estado, no estaba en condiciones, tendré que llevarlo conmigo.

— ¿Y bien, joven?, ¿a usted que le parece?

—Él está bien, lo llevaré a casa ahora, no puedo dejarlo aquí un momento más. –dije muy apresurado, en verdad no puedo dejar a Arthur aquí, está tan nervioso que podría asesinar a alguien.

—Supongo que sí, si es así como se comporta habitualmente y usted dice que está bien creo que no hay problema, después de todo, no cuenta con heridas ni nada en su cuerpo, tráigalo con usted en una semana para evaluarlo, ¿ok?

En camino de regreso a la habitación donde estaba Arthur, comencé a cuestionarme como resultaría todo aquello y cómo lidiaría con él, cuál sería su reacción cuando se entere que lo llevaré conmigo.

Entré sigilosamente para no molestarle demasiado, lo encontré profundamente dormido, al parecer estaba muy cansado, ¿cómo no estarlo? Después de todo lo que ha tenido que procesar hoy; en mi cabeza, las dudas me atormentaban y acrecentaban, después de unas eternas horas de pensar mis ojos se cerraron y quedé dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras seguía plácidamente dormido un golpe me despertó, regresándome a la realidad una vez más. Que sorpresa me encontré al ver que parecía ser el mismo de siempre, con aquella excepción, no recuerda nada de lo nuestro.

— ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí, América?- me miró con esas gruesas cejas fruncidas, mientras sus ojos seguían luciendo tristes.

— Eh, yo… – no tenía la menor idea de cómo explicar la situación, estaba tenso y sentía un dolor en mi sien — Tú… eh… Tú vendrás conmigo… te llevaré a casa.

Arthur parecía haberse congelado completamente, no podía diferenciar si él estaba confundido, asustado o inclusive enojado, tal vez todas esas emociones a la vez, en fin, tenía que pasar, no creo que otra nación además de Francia o Japón se hubiese ofrecido a ayudarle, pero soy el único que está aquí, y que es consciente de lo que ocurre aquí.

— ¿POR QUÉ DEBERÍA IR CONTIGO, MOCOSO INSOLENTE? – Arthur expresaba un alto nivel de descontento (no es algo nuevo que cuando algo no le guste haga un escándalo sin más) pero sus ojos, lucían bastante tristes.

— Soy el único que está enterado de lo que ocurrió, pude dejarte aquí e irme sin más, pero sigo aquí y te guste o no yo seré quien cuide de ti.

Arthur no volvió a decir nada, lo llevé conmigo hacia afuera del hospital, mientras caminábamos el lucía asombrado por todo lo que podía divisar a su alrededor, todos los avances y aquellas cosas que fueron inventadas durante esos doscientos años de vacío en su mente.

Luego de caminar llegamos al lugar donde se encontraba mi auto, abrí la puerta para que él pudiese entrar y posteriormente entré yo, Arthur seguía sin dirigirme la palabra a pesar de que tenía tantas preguntas, posiblemente tendrá tiempo para eso después. Entonces Arthur de pronto me preguntó.

— A- américa… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos?

— Tal vez una hora, el lugar de la reunión y tu hogar no están muy cerca.

— ¿No tendrás algo que pueda leer?

— En realidad, no leo mucho, tengo algunos cómics atrás pero no los entenderías.

— ¿Co- cómic?

— Ah, ya sé, usa mi iPad para leer.

— ¿i… Pad?

— Es un aparato electrónico, en el que puedes tener acceso a mucha información, puedes tener música, juegos, libros, revistas; los consigues en internet, los descargas en la iPad y puedes llevarlos donde quieras. Es como una computadora, o un portátil, pero más pequeño y fácil de manejar. – mientras decía todo esto me di cuenta que Arthur no entendió casi nada de lo que había mencionado, así que sólo conseguí un libro, el que fuera, conseguí la novela Moby Dick y le entregué el aparato.

Luego de un momento noté que Arthur trataba de manera extraña hacer algo al aparato, cuando me vino a la mente que no le enseñé a usarlo.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a usarlo?

— S- sí – cruzó los brazos y bajó la mirada.

— Bien – deslicé mi dedo por la pantalla para cambiar la página, e hice algunas otras cosas para enseñarle más – y así se hace, ¿entendiste?

— ¡L- libro mágico! – exclamó bastante emocionado, yo solamente reí, y volví a lo mío.

El rostro de Arthur parecía iluminarse cada vez que le mostraba algo nuevo, se veía contento, entonces, arranqué el auto y comenzamos con esto.

~~~~~ Y hasta aquí llega, nos vemos la próxima, espero que no sean dos meses, o sí (?), chao baes.~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
